All Hearts Come Home for Christmas
by qwerty11
Summary: (oneshot) She's spending Christmas alone...again. Her grandmother once told her "All hearts come home for christmas"


Disclaimer: I don't own KH… and the whole shabang.

Summary-(oneshot) She's spending Christmas alone… again. Her grandmother once told her "All hearts come home for Christmas"

The eighteen year old sat indian style on the hard wood floor. She picked up a picture out of a large pile and gazed fondly. It was of her and her two best friends who have been gone for the past four years. A small sigh escaped her lips.

flashback

_It was her first Christmas on the island and she had no one to celebrate it with except the Mayor and his wife. She barely knew them and felt left out. Of course there were those two boys who lived near her, but they probably didn't want to see her because she was new. She decided to give it a try and considered it would do her no harm. _

_She hopped along the warm sand in the afternoon sun. Tomorrow will be Christmas Eve and she wanted to at least show her appreciation for the Mayor and his wife by making them gifts. As she walked along, up ahead she saw the toy boys who were in her thoughts earlier. They both saw her, they both made a mad dash, they both practically knocked her down. "I win!" yelled the boy with the silver hair. "No... I win!" yelled the brown haired boy with as much enthusiasum. "Who won??" they both said as they turned to the girl. "U-uh-uhhh um... you both win!" The two boys apparently didn't like that answer and they started arguing. The girl intercepted in hopes of changing the topic. "Your Riku and your Sora right?" she asked pointing to each boy as she say their name. They both nodded with anticipation and each of them grabbed one of her arms starting to walk with her along the shore. "Weknowyouosyeswedoweknowthatcausewearesupersmartandwegoonadventureseveryday..." It was the start of a beautiful friendship...._

end flashback

"Yeah... a friendship that lasted only eight years... after you left there was nothing for me to live for except hope!" she said in much frustration. A small tear started to form in the corner of her eye. She lifted a hand to stop it from coming out. "No. I will not cry! I've cried to many times over _you._"

It is _him_ who causes her pain. _He_ causes her to cry almost everyday, _he_ causes her nightmares , and it is _he_ who keeps her worried of every minute of everyday.

She sighed again and picked everything up in order to put it away. It's Christmas Eve and she hung up her stocking on the never used fireplace. 'Why is there a fireplace in this house anyway? It doesn't even snow here!' she though considering once again how small her house was. It had one bathroom, one bedroom, a familyroom with a fireplace, a loft upstairs where the one bedroom is, and a small indoor sunroom.

She set out the cookies for Santa and blew out the candles. The only light in the room was coming for her three foot high Christmas tree. She took one last look at the room and turned heading upstairs. Once in the loft/bedroom she slid under the covers into uneventful slumber.

BAM!

She woke up with a loud start sitting straigh up in bed. Listening intently.

BAM!

_'Why were there two loud bangs?? I know its Christmas Eve and all, but he has never woken me up before!' _She slipped on her robe and glanced at the clock which read 3:17 a.m. After fumbling for a tiny bit more, she managed to pull the bedsheets of f of herself and walk as quietly as possible down the dark staircase.

She reached the bottom upon finding her Christmas tree lights were turned off. There was no electricity in the house so she groped for some matches. While trying to look for some as inconspicuous as possible, she heard a whisper and stopped in time to hear a strange voice say "watch out you big palooka! She could be awake so shuuuuu" in response to that whisper was another very strange whisper "well gwarsh sorry!"

_ 'I know those voices... they are so familiar, but from where?'_

She finally found the matches walking dead center of the room. She knew people of things were moving around her and that they had no idea she was their. She was about to light a match when she heard soft breathing right infront of her. As quick as she could, she pulled out a match and lit it. In a puff , the room was enguled just slightly in yellow light from the single match light. When she looked up from the match at the cause of the soft breathing and strange whispers she gasped.

"sora...." she whispered barely believing he was there at all.

"Merry Christmas Kairi..." the brown haired boy whispered in return.


End file.
